


soft and sweet pauses

by greasyGoddess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasyGoddess/pseuds/greasyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles written in my skittles's bbac verse. they all take place in some of the softer, sweeter behind the scenes moments. be warned: spoilers for bbac inside. different pairings, ratings, and seriousness levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pyrrhic Victories.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bell, book, and candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



****Daichi presses his face against starlight hair, but the knot in his stomach doesn’t uncoil and his arms around Suga’s waist tighten. He recognizes the rustic smell of blood clinging to Suga’s form and now he’s even more worried than he was when he first knocked on the apartment door.

“Are you alright?” Daichi finally asks, his voice quieter than normal. They’re the first words he’s spoken since Suga let him in the apartment. Daichi had practically leapt into the apartment once the door was open and had embraced Suga the moment the door shut behind him.

“I-I am,” Suga stutters out, still taken aback by the spontaneous hug. His lips brush against the side of Daichi’s neck which is slightly damp from the rain pouring outside. Daichi had brought an umbrella, but apparently that wasn’t enough to protect him from the downpour. “Are you?”

“You didn’t text back,” Daichi explains with an irritated growl and any tension in Suga leaves at the sound. He can handle an annoyed but vocal Daichi much easier than the silent, worried one who walked in the door, and presses a kiss under Daichi’s jawline.

“Sorry I didn’t text you when we finished,” Suga says. There’s a small smile on his lips that Daichi can’t see from this position but just knows is there, because of the warmth in Suga’s voice. All of it causes the knot in his stomach to finally loosen a little and he’s starting to feel better until the next words out of Suga’s mouth: “I kind of had to rush back and change. There was a lot of blood.”

“Ugh,” is the simultaneously exasperated and disgusted sound out of Daichi’s mouth as he burrows his face in Suga’s neck. He tries to focus on the Suga in his arms, but there’s no stopping the string of intrusive thoughts playing through his mind now. He sees self-conjured memories of a bleeding, dying Suga and moves his hands to tighten on the real Suga’s hips.

He’s afraid the Suga in front of him, this walking travesty of a human being, might just turn to ash. After the first life-threatening incident, Daichi quickly realized none of them were too young to die. From the day they’re born, their clocks are ticking and right now, all Daichi can wonder about is how much longer they have together.

When he finally straightens up, Daichi presses his lips to Suga’s and Suga gladly opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, but Daichi takes in the lingering minty taste of a potion and the knot in his stomach coils up even tighter than when he had first arrived.

Daichi moves one of his hands on Suga’s hips to the small of Suga’s back as if that’ll be more comforting. He breaks away from the kiss, the potion smell and the worried thoughts being a bit too much for him to bear, but Suga cups Daichi’s cheek in his hand and looks up at Daichi with big, brown doe eyes and fuck. Daichi is so screwed.

“I’m right here now,” Suga assures him and lightly squeezes Daichi’s waist. “And I’ll remember to do it next time so you don’t have to worry.”

Daichi is so screwed, because this guy - this guy with stars in his hair, shining doe eyes, and a goddamn beauty mark that Daichi loves to kiss before he leaves to go to work - is Daichi’s heart and he has a tendency to have really really bad luck, which means one job gone wrong or one screw-up from someone else and he’ll be gone.

Daichi doesn’t care what happens to himself, doesn’t care if a pissed off fae paralyzes him in stone for an eternity or an evil mermaid eats him alive slowly, but he does care if something happens to Suga, who is his love and heart. He would do whatever it takes to get Suga out of all this okay.

Even if it meant he wasn’t allowed to fall asleep at night with Suga in his arms ever again, he would do anything to prevent a world where Sugawara Koushi doesn’t exist anymore.

He knows working around magic spells and monsters is the exact same as playing with fire and he’s an idiot for falling in love with a fucking necromancer of all things, unknowingly or not, but his main concern is those flames swallowing up Suga.

Daichi can handle pain, heartbreak, loss, all of it. He knows people who play with fire do get scorched, but Daichi? Daichi’s just scared his heart’s not coming out of this without some scars, because at the end of the day, it’s not a victory unless Sugawara Koushi is alive with a chance at happiness.


	2. Chaotic Streets.

The streets run red, but Tsukishima’s heart warms as he feels Tadashi’s fingers trace along the lines etched in his palm. They’re sitting on the couch of Tadashi’s living room, their legs criss-crossed and bodies facing one another. Tsukishima’s hands are _shaking_ as he holds them out for Tadashi and his mouth hangs slightly agape in awe at the sensations that have been returned to him.

Originally, Tsukishima’s tangibility had come and gone with All Hallow’s Eve, but thanks to Kenma and Kuroo’s intervention, he can feel Tadashi once again and it is everything he remembers from that day and more. He shivers as Tadashi runs a single finger farther down his arm, following one of the veins, and quickly-forming tears prickle behind Tsukishima’s eyes.

When Tadashi lightly scrapes a nail against his arm, Tsukishima gasps and closes his eyes, the action causing him to miss the small smile forming on Tadashi’s face. Tsukishima missed all of this so much, missed being able to perceive everything that comes into contact with his body, missed feeling this particular boy against him. Halloween had opened a door, but they hadn’t crossed the threshold per say and the door had been shut as quickly as it opened.

But now, all bets are off once again and Tsukishima feels Tadashi’s hands drift away, back towards his own personal space rather Tsukki’s, and Tsukishima’s stomach just _drops_ at the thought of those hands no longer touching him. He moves his hands forward, chasing after Tadashi’s warmth and desperately trying to keep the contact. When Tsukishima opens his eyes, Tadashi isn’t even trying to hide his smirk.

Tsukishima blushes but his signature scowl quickly appears and thankfully, Tadashi possesses enough common sense to feign embarrassment, looking away as if ashamed of his teasing. Tsukishima sighs and closes his eyes again. He doesn’t remember being this sensitive when he was alive.

There is mumbling and Tsukishima cracks open one eye.

“Hm?” 

Tadashi is staring up at him.

To be exact, Tadashi is staring up at him, his freckle-dusted cheeks are actually turning red, _and_ all Tsukishima can’t help but notice is how beautiful Tadashi looks staring up at him boldly but blushing with some ingrained shyness. Tsukki thinks it’s a pretty accurate description of the frustrating person that is his friend Yamaguchi Tadashi.

To be honest though, if he could only ever pick one person to be tangible to for the rest of his existence, he’s a-okay with Tadashi being that person and he knows he wouldn’t choose anyone else. Tadashi has been a guide throughout all this bullshit and Tsukishima already knows he’s probably going to cling to the younger boy in the storm to come.

Both of Tsukishima’s eyes are open now as he drinks in the sight of Tadashi watching him and revels in how Tadashi’s fingers linger against his palms still.

“You…did really like that right?” Tadashi asks and Tsukki’s throat suddenly goes very dry. His mind tries to replay what he felt in that moment, but all he can think about is the sound of his own gasp repeating again and again in tandem with images of Tadashi’s hands running along other parts of his body. He imagines Tadashi’s nails lightly scraping at the back of his neck and he can’t hide the visible shudder it sends through him.

Tsukishima reddens, but nods his head and finally says in a quiet, hushed voice: “It felt good.”

He leans forwards and moves his hands past where they touched Tadashi’s fingers, past palms, and down forearms. His fingers dance along Tadashi before he decides on a different course of action and starts to run his nails against Tadashi’s skin, similar to what had been done to Tsukishima earlier but with both hands, and Tadashi shivers beneath him.

The shiver doesn’t send them past the point of no return though.

The small _“oh”_ Tadashi exhales does that.

Tsukishima’s stomach clenches and everything suddenly feels so goddamn hot, but he knows he wants to feel more Tadashi against him, knows he wants to hear more of those precious sounds, so he moves.

Sliding out of his criss-crossed sitting position, he gets onto his knees and lightly presses a palm against Tadashi’s chest, the other hand going to the side of Tadashi’s neck. Tsukishima sees Tadashi looking up at him with widened eyes, feels Tadashi gulp and the slowed rise of his chest. Tsukki fists Tadashi’s shirt in his hand as he struggles to find his words. He knows there’s bad things in store for them and all their friends, but this? This could be something really good to help them weather the unfortunate storm headed their way.

“Tadashi, can we…” Tsukishima starts, but looks down in embarrassment and curls some of his fingers in the hair at the base of Tadashi’s head. Tsukki doesn’t see it, but the display makes Tadashi smile and he grips Tsukki’s hips, causing the rapidly shying boy to look him back in the eyes.

“Tell me what you want and we can,” Tadashi says softly but as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. Tsukishima makes a tiny affronted noise from his tongue-tied frustration, wishing being upfront about these things came as easily to him, and tugs on Tadashi’s shirt in his fist. He can’t bring himself to meet Tadashi’s gaze, but does find the courage to blurt out his full request:

“Please touch me.”

And that’s all it takes for Tadashi to tightly grip Tsukishima’s hips in both of his hands and slide him into his lap. The bell around Tsukishima’s neck dings from the movement right as he gasps.

Immediately, Tsukki releases Tadashi’s shirt from his grasp, so he can wind his arms around Tadashi’s neck. He smells the lingerings of strawberry shampoo as he presses his cheek to Tadashi’s temple and it makes his stomach flip oddly.

Tadashi lightly kisses the side of Tsukishima’s throat and _it_ makes Tsukki arch up, pressing his crotch against Tadashi’s stomach. Tsukki feels Tadashi’s sharp intake of breath against his neck and whimpers at the sensation. Going without touch for so long has made him _very, very weak,_ but he’s fairly certain Tadashi would reduce him to a similar state even if he was always tangible.

Tadashi proceeds to prove that very train of thought right when he runs his tongue up the front of Tsukki’s throat. Tsukishima’s legs tightly bracket Tadashi’s waist, thighs clenching against him, and his arms cling to Tadashi.

_“Please, please, please-”_ Tsukishima begs and Tadashi grazes his teeth along Tsukki’s Adam’s apple. He doesn’t stop until he reaches Tsukki’s choker and takes the bell into his mouth, gently tugging on it. The gesture earns him a moan far more beautiful than any heaven’s bells could ring.

They are both warm against each other and wanting. Tadashi thinks they have carved a nice haven in one other despite the unnatural events surrounding their meeting and when he hears Tsukki gasp out little “thank you”s and “yes, yes”s, he knows it to be true.

For Tsukishima, he has never felt more unsure about his future since he woke up, but he has also never felt more _sure_ about his choice to just try and keep living than after he chose to follow Tadashi.

As they grind against one another and breathe sweet words into one another’s mouth, Tsukishima is reminded that if he had died, if he had passed on like the rest of the human spirits, he would have never loved this boy and the boy would have never loved him, and that thought alone is enough for him to damn any consequences their union should have.

In the future to come, one of angry spirits and bloodthirsty gods, Tsukishima will gladly face it all to just get a little more time with this boy.


	3. Slumbering Hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more graphic than the other two so here's some content warnings for this specific chapter: BBAC spoilers, swearing, practically superhuman sex, improper use of shapeshifting, biting, bloodplay, and death mention.

Long ago, Iwaizumi came to the realization he lived in a world filled with madness and sin. Ambitious motives leave trails of bodies, and men lose their minds to pragmatism as the world’s end draws near. Iwaizumi could have ended up with either fate. When you serve Old Ones, there isn’t much hope for a happy living. Iwaizumi knew that.

It’s just his time with Oikawa made him say _fuck that_.

Apparently, a clingy personality and flippy hair spoke to Iwaizumi’s heart on a deeper level than fear of any god did. He supposes love does that to men, erasing fear and bringing them to either ruin or salvation.

Iwaizumi is sitting at the kitchen table, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue plaid pants, as he thinks about how he ended up here. His recently-made coffee visibly steams even though he just poured some cream in to sweeten and cool it. (Yes, he is manly; however, black coffee tastes absolutely disgusting and, unlike some people, he actually loves himself.) The kitchen tile feels cool and smooth beneath his feet, while the late morning sunlight pouring in through the window warms his skin. Iwazumi would describe the current moment as pleasant, but then there’s the sound of the front door opening and the chance of any more navel-gazing is put to a halt.

Oikawa appears, stopping in the kitchen’s entryway. He’s in a white track suit with ear buds hanging loose around his neck.

Iwaizumi can see the faintest sheen of sweat coating his skin.

“You went out pretty early,” he says, watching Oikawa for a reaction. Iwaizumi’s not exactly used to waking up alone. Ever since he started healing from that incident in the dreamlands, he’s been fortunate enough to wake from his sleep with a particular psychic either in arms’ length or nearby. To put it simply, Oikawa of all people has spoiled him and now Iwaizumi doesn’t like waking up alone.

Worry underlies Iwaizumi’s irritation at waking up to a loverless bedside, though. Between the two, particularly after Iwaizumi had fully recovered, Oikawa typically slept in the latest with Iwaizumi having to drag him out of bed or remind him he agreed to meet with a client earlier than normal. They had gotten quite…domestic and, surprisingly, Iwaizumi took to domesticity like a fish takes to water. But it was also why he woke up this morning and immediately realized something was off in his now-familiar habitat.

“Iwa-chaaaan. Can a man not even go out for a morning stroll without being questioned?” Oikawa chimes and twirls a hand in the air for some sort of melodramatic effect. Iwaizumi knows for a fact something is off now.

“What happened?” Iwaizumi asks bluntly, deciding to not take the bait, and, for a moment, Oikawa looks like a fox who has just realized a pack of hounds are closing in on him, eyes widened and posture uncharacteristically stock still in shock.

The reaction raises Iwaizumi’s worry levels, but Oikawa breaks the eye contact and gazes down at the kitchen tiles, clearly trying to decide his options. He is frowning and Iwaizumi is contemplating what else he should say, or _if_ there’s anything else he could say, to convince Oikawa to tell him what’s wrong.

Thankfully, Oikawa acts while he’s debating.

“I had a nightmare,” Oikawa says, but still not daring to look up from the floor. The information surprises Iwaizumi. Not because Oikawa was dreaming - he hasn’t been good at closing off the dreams since the Old God invaded his mind - but because _it hadn’t woke Iwaizumi up_. Last time Oikawa had a nightmare, he accidentally projected his feelings of fear in his sleep onto an also sleeping Iwaizumi who promptly woke the fuck up and shook his boyfriend awake.

Iwaizumi isn’t sure whether to ask for details on the dream or immediately ask how that warranted a sudden morning jog. He settles on:

“It would have been okay to wake me up.”

Oikawa still doesn’t look at him, but does shift and cross his arms. The movement manages to make Oikawa look even more vulnerable though, and part of Iwaizumi dies inside at the image. Before Iwaizumi can say or do anything else, Oikawa actually responds.

“I…wasn’t thinking clearly. The entire thing felt foggy. Like a far-off memory,” he explains and tightens his grip on his upper arms. The only reason Iwaizumi isn’t already up and crossing the room to embrace him is because he’s worried Oikawa won’t tell him anything else if he interrupts him now. “And- and I know I wasn’t actually there, but it felt so similar to the dreamlands and Koushi was even there, but he was _dying_ -”

Iwaizumi hears Oikawa’s voice shake as he delivers that sentence and decides _yep, time to get up_. He slides out of the chair as Oikawa rattles on, “and I felt so scared.” Iwaizumi’s heart clenches painfully at the confession. He wishes he had woken up like before. At least then, if he couldn’t prevent the dream, he could have comforted Oikawa afterwards.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi whispers and wraps his arms around Oikawa, gingerly kissing his cheek twice in quick succession. He tastes the salty tang of sweat from the jog.

Oikawa’s eyes are clenched shut and Iwaizumi hears him start to cry out before he presses his face into Iwa’s neck, stifling his own sounds but causing Iwaizumi to feel the shudders running through his body.

“Koushi is alright,” Iwaizumi says and tightens one of his arms around Oikawa; he loosens the other one to run his fingers through Oikawa’s hair in a soothing motion. “…I am here,” he adds after some more thought and presses his face against the softness of hair.

For awhile, they just stand and cling to one another as the continued embrace succeeds in alleviating Oikawa’s shudders. Eventually, even the cries relent into little hiccups and Iwaizumi feels Oikawa lift his head before he presses slightly smiling, embarrassed lips to Iwa’s cheek.

Iwaizumi pulls away to look Oikawa over, but the psychic is looking down at the kitchen tiles once again and his small smile rapidly transforms into a scowl.

“I really am stupid,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi weaves both of his hands into Oikawa’s hair.

_“No,”_ Iwaizumi states and tilts Oikawa’s head, getting him to look him in the eye. “You’re not. You’re recovering from having an Old One fuck with your head.” He kisses Oikawa’s forehead, eyes, and cheeks, and lightly nips at the tip of his nose. “Not many people could have survived that.” Iwa removes his fingers from Oikawa’s hair as he finishes, saying “You’re strong and brilliant, Tooru.”

Before Iwaizumi can fully draw away from him, Oikawa chases after Iwa’s lips and places a chaste kiss against them. The soft touch brings a smile to Iwa’s face. Spontaneous gestures of affection mean a certain psychic is starting to feel better.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan,” he sighs, and now both he and Iwaizumi are smiling once again. It’s a beautiful feeling Iwaizumi can’t fully describe, but he feels lighter and warmer all of a sudden. The world doesn’t feel like such a horrible place as long as the stars are aligning and Oikawa is smiling along with Iwa.

“Anytime,” Iwaizumi replies and leans forward. He kisses Oikawa, who proceeds to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Iwa obliges him, sliding in just enough tongue to graze against Oikawa’s and pushing Oikawa against the wall of the kitchen entry.  The shudders of pleasure his actions earn him go straight to his head.

He smiles into the kiss and Oikawa tightens his arms in response, holding Iwaizumi as flush against him as possible.

_“Iwa,”_ Oikawa gasps. One of legs raises slightly, his knee rubbing against the side of Iwa’s thigh. Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa beneath his knee, holding it higher as he grinds forward against Oikawa’s crotch. The tent forming in Oikawa’s trackpants is his reward, and Oikawa gasps again as he rubs his body against him.

“Feel good?” Iwaizumi asks into Oikawa’s ear, voice coming out deeper and darker than earlier. Oikawa _mewls_ in response and mouths wet kisses onto Iwa’s cheek and forehead. He gathers his weight in his arms wrapped around Iwa and clambers to lift the leg on the ground around Iwa’s hips. Iwaizumi helps him, pressing Oikawa tighter against the wall as he wraps Oikawa’s legs around his torso.

“Good?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Oikawa chants a litany of affirmation into his ear and goddamn if that’s not the greatest thing in the world. Iwaizumi grinds into him, leaving Oikawa tightly packed between a solid wall and Iwa’s hard body. The sensation is a blessing to them both.

“What you want?” Iwaizumi mumbles as he mouths kisses down Oikawa’s throat, taking time to lightly bite his adam’s apple. Oikawa tightens his legs around Iwa, who’s beginning to feel Oikawa’s hardening length press through the pants of his tracksuit and against his stomach. Instead of immediately responding to the question, Oikawa holds Iwaizumi’s head in both of his hands and tilts him to the side slightly before biting the side of Iwa’s throat now vulnerable to him.

Pain shoots up Iwa’s spine, but it’s when Oikawa pulls away and a stinging sensation lingers that Iwaizumi finally shivers. Oikawa looks up at Iwaizumi with half-lidded eyes as he says,

_“Do better than that.”_

Iwaizumi, being the truly great partner that he is, decides to oblige him once again.

He pulls the collar of Oikawa’s jacket and shirt to the side, revealing smooth skin and collar bone. Iwaizumi rubs his face in the juncture between Oikawa’s throat and shoulder. He takes in the scent of sweat and almost gone sandalwood cologne. The combination causes Iwaizumi’s hard cock to twitch from within the confines of his pants, and, while using the wall to support Oikawa’s weight, he spares a hand to slide off the pajamas.

Oikawa hums thoughtfully at the action and dares to move one arm from around Iwaizumi’s shoulders for the opportunity to grab the curve of his ass. In retaliation, Iwa grabs onto Oikawa’s earlobe between his teeth and bites down. Oikawa lets out a little cry and grinds into Iwaizumi’s stomach. There’s nothing Iwa can do to disguise his smirk.

He proceeds to lick along Oikawa’s jawline, up Oikawa’s throat, and across Oikawa’s collarbone, earning shivers and shudders for each move of his tongue.

Then Iwaizumi _shifts_. His teeth sharpen like the dragon he is and his tongue slims, lengthens, and forks, and all heaven breaks loose. He bites down where Oikawa’s neck meets his shoulder, drawing blood, and Oikawa absolutely _shrieks_ and accidentally projects his pleasure psychically. The wave of feeling sets Iwa’s nerves on fucking fire in a type of sensory pleasure he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to. Honestly, he’s partially amazed they both didn’t come right then and he pauses, pulling back to assess the damage done.

He sees the marks his teeth left in Oikawa’s skin. Droplets of red cling to them, and Oikawa writhes against him. He is clinging and whimpering, but, when Iwaizumi drags his tongue along the wound, Oikawa _digs_ his nails into the muscles along Iwa’s bare back and _Iwaizumi_ gasps.

_“Goddamn,”_ Iwa swears and he licks at the teeth marks again, further spreading red across Oikawa’s shoulder and some of it starting to stain the edge of Oikawa’s white shirt that Iwa had only pulled back so far. He lifts Oikawa up higher and rubs cock beneath his ass. The sensitivity of his bare cock rubbing against Oikawa’s pants feels ridiculously amazing, but then he reminds himself  _Oikawa_  and _shifts_ his lower regions. His cock widens and lengthens. Oikawa feels as it happens and rocks down against Iwa, clawing his hands down the back and sides of Iwa’s throat.

“Want that, Iwa,” he says as kisses beneath Iwaizumi’s chin. Iwa has to close his eyes to focus on not orgasming right there.

“Please, please,” Oikawa whispers. His breath feels like silk against Iwa’s skin and Oikawa even whimpers, sending a shiver through Iwaizumi’s body.

“Pants,” Iwaizumi finally gets out. “Off.” They are both gasping and panting as they rush to untangle themselves, Oikawa safely getting back on his own two feet. Iwa’s cock is absolutely throbbing at this point, but he feels a little bit better about himself as Oikawa slips off his pants, revealing his situation to be just as pitiful and leaking with precum. “Brace yourself against the wall, Tooru,” he says and Oikawa immediately obeys, turning away from Iwa and bending forward with his hands against the wall for support.

Iwaizumi kneels behind him, cupping each of Oikawa’s cheeks in his hands. and being very careful to not let his cock touch against the cold kitchen tiles too much. At this point, he’s not sure he can handle much more stimulus.

He kneads Oikawa’s ass, earning a pleased sigh, and then spreads them, laying Oikawa’s entrance bare before him. Oikawa whimpers, and Iwaizumi sees the shudders running through Oikawa’s body at the action. It’s all a mixture of _lovely_ and _horrible_.

Lovely, because _oh yes,_ but horrible because _not yet_.

Iwa presses his slim tongue flat against Oikawa’s hole and the psychic cries out. He slides his tongue in, teasing the sides, and Oikawa grinds backwards, rubbing his ass against Iwa’s face. Slowly, Iwa probes his tongue in and out, _shifting_ his tongue between its slim and lengthy dragon shape and its wider but shorter human shape.

_“Iwa-chan,”_ Oikawa pleads, fully aware of what is happening and loving every minute of it as he presses back against Iwaizumi’s tongue, riding it for all its worth. His cock twitches with every obscene slurping sound Iwa’s mouth makes against him.

Iwaizumi starts to add fingers to the mix, sliding a digit in alongside his tongue. Oikawa keens, and Iwaizumi swears he will be a happy man as long as he gets to hear that noise for the rest of his days. Iwa only backs away from using his tongue, so he can watch as Oikawa bounces back on his fingers, leaking cock occasionally smacking up against his belly as he matches Iwa’s rhythm. The image makes his throat go dry.

Apparently, he focuses on the scene before him a little bit _too_ much because Oikawa lets out a sound between a disgruntled groan and a very pleased moan.

_“You’re thinking too loud, Iwa,”_ Oikawa desperately explains. Iwaizumi has the decency to _try_ and hide his smile; however, he does so by pressing his smile to Oikawa’s ass, gently kissing one of the cheeks.

“You give a man a lot to think about, Tooru,” he decides on saying as he raises himself to his feet. His cock accidentally brushes against the inside of Oikawa’s thigh though, and he bites his tongue on sharp, shifted teeth to stifle his own groan, causing the rustic taste of blood to fill his mouth. He figures it’s probably karma for teasing his love and deliberately projects the thought loud, so Oikawa knows.

Despite being bent over on display for the world to see, Oikawa laughs.

Iwaizumi smiles brightly at the sound, showing teeth, and gently rubs one of Oikawa’s ass cheeks. Oikawa momentarily looks over his shoulder, managing to catch a glimpse of the moment, before looking back down at tiled floor. Iwa doesn’t miss the pleasant sigh he emits.

Who knew soft moments still came in the middle of bloody psychic half-dragon sex?

“Are sure you wanna go for this?” Iwaizumi asks as he slides his cock between Oikawa’s cheeks. The moan he is awarded tells him what Oikawa wants, but he waits for a definite answer to know Oikawa is sure.

“Yes,” Oikawa pleads and he grinds back against Iwa’s cock. Iwaizumi trembles from the action, but makes sure to place a hand beneath Oikawa’s stomach to help steady him.

“Slow, Tooru,” Iwaizumi says. He uses his other hand to guide the head of his cock towards Oikawa’s entrance. Oikawa grumbles, clearly irritated by certain dynamics about the situation, but still has enough sense and fear to not try and immediately impale himself on Iwa’s dick.

Iwaizumi strokes his thumb at the base of Oikawa’s spine beneath his shirt before he carefully presses forward.

First, Oikawa shivers from the reassuring gesture, but then another one runs through his body as he feels Iwa enter him. Shifted like this, the head of Iwa’s cock is a lot larger than anything Oikawa has had before. Thankfully, Iwa is ultimately a gentle lover when need be and he waits for Oikawa to adjust, knowing this is going to be a process.

Oikawa shifts, making sure his legs are spread as far as he can bear. Sex against the kitchen wall wasn’t exactly the best for this, but _dammit this room hadn’t been christened yet_ and Oikawa has determined he can handle it.

Feeling a little bit nervous about the whole situation himself, Iwaizumi leans forward and slides Oikawa’s shirt up further to caress more of his spine, wanting to remind Oikawa he is here and he is not alone.

Iwa isn’t sure if it’s the gesture or if the thought projected, but Oikawa lets out a pleased sigh, making Iwaizumi feel a little bit better about the situation. However, the sound also goes straight to Iwa’s cock, causing it to unconsciously twitch and startle Oikawa. Clearly still unsure about the situation and thrown off by the sensation, the psychic jumps away from Iwa and goddamn if Iwaizumi doesn’t laugh at the speed Oikawa moved.

Oikawa stands straighter, looking over his shoulder at Iwaizumi with a face bright red.

“D-don’t laugh!” He sputters out, and Iwaizumi covers his smile with his hand.

“Sorry,” Iwa mumbles, but his eyes shine as he says it. He does lower his hand from his face though and walks close to Oikawa, his chest grazing Oikawa’s back. “Not your fault,” Iwa says before pressing a kiss to the nape of Oikawa’s neck and just letting his forehead rest there. Oikawa shivers at the gesture and Iwaizumi feels it along with the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathes. Oikawa’s hand reaches backwards and settles on Iwaizumi’s thigh.

For a moment, they just stand there, hyper aware of one another’s presence. Iwa of Oikawa’s heartbeat, and of the sweat and blood clinging to Oikawa’s shirt; Oikawa of Iwa’s breath against the back of his neck, and of the honest smiles Iwa brings with him.

“…can we do something else?” Oikawa eventually asks, and Iwaizumi smiles against his skin.

“Sure,” he says and starts to _shift_ , slowly turning his lower regions into their more human attributes. It’s a struggle, because he’s still aroused but he manages. Just before he starts to concentrate on his mouth, Oikawa squeezes his thigh and turns slightly to face him.

“Leave the teeth,” he says with a smirk, and a comment has never made blood rush back into Iwa’s cock so fast in his entire life.

_“Goddamn,”_ Iwa gasps and Oikawa completely turns around, intertwining his limbs around Iwaizumi once again. Iwa helps hike his legs back up around his waist like earlier, but almost drops him when he feels Oikawa’s now-bare cock rubbing against his stomach. The warmth of his cock combined with the feeling of precum coating the planes of his stomach ridiculously turns Iwa on.

To be honest, Iwaizumi has never been more thankful for Oikawa’s pleasure-seeking narcissistic priorities in his entire life and presses his face into the hollow of Oikawa’s throat. He practically purrs as he confesses, “You feel so good, Tooru.”

Oikawa laughs warmly and kisses Iwa’s hair.

“You know, people normally tell me that _once they’re actually inside me_ ,” Oikawa retorts, biting the tip of Iwaizumi’s ear. It actually causes Iwa to blush, but he walks until Oikawa is pressed back against the wall of the entryway again.

“That can be arranged,” he manages to say, keeping his embarrassment down for the most part. With the wall being used for leverage, Iwaizumi hooks his arms beneath Oikawa’s knees and lifts him to line up his cock with Oikawa’s ass. Iwa breathes in sharply as Oikawa literally slides onto him, still loose from their earlier ministrations. Oikawa gasps at the suddenness, but adjusts quickly, squeezing himself around Iwa as much as he possibly can and clawing at the back of Iwa’s neck for either more closeness or to usher movement out of him.

At first, the feeling of Oikawa around him leaves Iwaizumi stunned. It isn’t until Oikawa decides to rake his nails across Iwa’s precome coated abs that Iwa realizes _oh right time to move_.

He thrusts up into Oikawa, and Oikawa weaves a hand into Iwa’s hair for purchase, tugging on the strands. The action causes every part of Iwa to stand to attention, making him tremble at shock of pleasure and pain that shoots through him as Oikawa tightens his grip.

With one hand tugging on Iwa’s hair and another raking itself across Iwa’s pecs, Oikawa draws his legs even closer against Iwa’s sides and grinds back down to meet his next thrust.

“Iwa-chan, bite me,” he whines, and Iwaizumi leans forward, running the sharp points of his teeth along the side of Oikawa’s throat.

Oikawa can’t handle the sensation. He shrieks in a similar way to what he did earlier. The slow drag of Iwaizumi’s teeth infinitely pleasing him, while simultaneously infuriating him. _“Iwa!”_ he finally screams into Iwaizumi’s ear, twisting the handful of hair that he has grabbed, and Iwa, the obliging boyfriend that he is, finally bites down. He chooses a different place from earlier, but still between Oikawa’s neck and shoulder and, unlike earlier, Oikawa comes, his semen coating part of his shirt and Iwaizumi’s belly.

It’s the combined sight of white streaks against his own tan and red blood seeping into Oikawa’s shirt that sends Iwaizumi into a similar state right behind him.

However, the moment is ruined as his own orgasm throws them off balance. Iwa manages to think fast and _shifts_ his hand, growing claws out of his nails, to grab onto the wall. It’s mostly a success and they manage to safely untangle before sliding to the floor in a heap of warm, satiated limbs.

After a happy nap and cuddling session though, they realize they’re going to have to think up a new story as to why the kitchen’s entryway has two gaping claw marks etched into it that doesn’t make people feel uncomfortable to eat in their kitchen. Oikawa laughs about it nonetheless, and Iwa’s happy either way. It makes a good battle story.

Plus, years from now, when stories are told of the averted apocalypse, Iwaizumi will list himself as one of the things saved in the fire all because one pesky psychic dared to want him. So who really gives a fuck if everyone finds out he clawed a hole in the kitchen wall from screwing said psychic until he screamed?


End file.
